


The Deal

by deancas_itsmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Music, Purgatory, Sad, Sad Story, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: Castiel's deal with the Empty and the consequences...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Castiel or "Just Hold Me Now"

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story was born on a bus ride when I heard the song 'Always On My Mind' by Willie Nelson. To be honest, it took me a lot of strength and tears to write this story.  
> It includes music and spoilers for later seasons.
> 
> My warning beforehand: CHARACTERS DIE and it is sad (but with a happy ending)
> 
> The songs I have used or mentioned are summarized in a playlist. The links to the playlists follow at the end. :)

* * *

It was 7pm.  
Everything was ready. Dinner was ready, the library cleaned up, the table was set, Sam and Jack were gone for two days and Castiel was waiting.

He was waiting for Dean to come back. Where exactly he had gone, Cas didn't know. But he knew Dean would come back. All those years, it had always been this way.  
They had never made their relationship public, and they always met in secret. While they had been in Purgatory for the first time, they had confessed their feelings and had also realized how stupid they had been to let so much time pass by. But it didn't matter now. They had each other through thick and thin and that was the most important thing.  
The time with the Winchester brothers, especially the time with Dean, had made him develop feelings and emotions he had never known before.

And this is exactly what he tried to remember. Because what he wanted to tell Dean was something he had kept to himself for far too long and secondly it was very upsetting. He had done something to bring 'their' Jack back to the brothers. Cas was hoping that with the food and stuff to keep Dean calm. He knew that the hunter could become very passionate in all areas. Cas also had a gift for Dean.

But now he had to wait. Dean had been gone for almost a week by himself. This morning he had checked in with Cas and said he would be back late tonight.  
Cas had passed this on to Sam and Jack, and miraculously, Sam had found a case a few states over. He left with Jack about an hour after Cas told him. Silently, Cas thanked the younger brother and wondered if Sam knew anything.

The clock was already showing half past eight, but Cas waited patiently. He had left his trench coat in the room today, knowing how much Dean liked him without the coat.  
He had spent the whole day preparing the food. Sure, he could have ordered the burgers, but he wanted to make something special with the food. He had prepared everything himself. The bowls and the plates with toppings were waiting on the kitchen table while the meatballs were kept warm in the oven.

At quarter to nine he heard the door of the bunker open and when he heard the familiar 'Cas, I'm back' he knew Dean was back. But he remained sitting in the library without saying anything. Dean would now go to his room for a moment before he came into the library. Dean knew that Cas's favorite place was there and he also knew that he would find the angel there.

Cas heard Dean come into the library. From the entrance hall you could see the room itself, but not the tables in the library.  
"Cas, where-" Dean stopped his question. The room was darkened and lit only by two large candlesticks. Dean looked at the table first, then at Cas, stunned.  
"Did I miss anything?"  
Cas shook his head and walked towards Dean. " _Dean is so beautiful, especially by candlelight_ ", he thought. Cas took him in his arms and held Dean. Dean was surprised by the gesture, but returned the hug no less strongly.

"I missed you, you know?" Cas muttered, his head resting on Dean's shoulder.  
"Cas", mumbled Dean and kissed Cas on the temple. "Hey, I've only been gone a couple of days and nothing bad happened."  
"I know that, but I missed you anyway. When you're not by my side, I feel so alone. Even though I almost always know where you are."  
"I'm sorry!", whispered Dean. Cas squeezed him a little tighter. He didn't want to get into it now. He had mentioned to Dean once that he wished for a return of the time in Purgatory sometimes. A time when they could both be who they really were. Where they didn't need to stay in one of their rooms late at night, book rooms in motels, or make up cases just to spend time as a couple. Dean had been very distant after this conversation and had tried to explain to Cas that he wished for nothing more, but just didn't have the heart to do it.  
The thought of this conversation made Cas very sad right now, because he knew that this would never ever happen anymore.

Cas sighed softly and released himself from the embrace. He stepped back a little, put one hand on Dean's face and smiled at him.

"Now let's have some food, shall we? I'll get the things and you go sit down."  
With these words Cas disappeared towards the kitchen and Dean sat down at the table. Shortly afterwards Cas came back with bowls and plates on a big tray. Dean made big eyes.  
"Cas, what is this?"  
"These, Dean, are the individual ingredients of a burger. I know you like to eat them, but I thought we might mix them up ourselves tonight." Cas had, while he was talking, spread the bowls and plates on the table in such a way that both of them could easily get at everything. He now sat down opposite Dean and smiled at him again. Dean swallowed.  
"Cas, you are crazy!" Dean said softly. "But because of that... I love you."  
Cas just looked at him and said nothing. They started to eat.

Dean told him about the last case he'd handled, and Cas listened. When Dean was done, he felt like he'd been there with him. "This will be our last case," he thought and swallowed. He had a big lump in his throat.

"Cas?" Dean's questioning voice brought him back. He cleared his throat slightly and looked at Dean.  
"Yes?"  
"Man, where are you with your mind?"  
"Oh, so here and there. What is it?" Dean looked at him and Cas knew he must have noticed something.  
"Well, I asked you, what was it like here? How are Sam and Jack?"

Cas told Dean that they were both doing well and that Sam had found a case. Since it was going to be an easy case, he had only taken Jack with him, also to get the boy out.

Meanwhile they had finished eating and Dean thanked them for the nice idea. Cas smiled. He loved it when Dean was happy, and right now he was.  
Cas and Dean put the bowls and plates together and brought it all into the kitchen. They didn't wash it off, though. They went back to the library.  
Dean sat back down in his seat while Cas turned on the vinyl record player. They could have used one of their mobile phones, but Cas thought that wasn't appropriate.

They listened to music and talked. Cas got up in between and changed the vinyl records. It was mostly the music that Dean liked listening to the most.  
As it got to eleven thirty, the Led Zeppelin record that Cas had last played ended. Now he put on the vinyl record he had chosen for his 'confession'. It was one of his favourite records and he hoped that it would give him confidence.

It had probably taken him longer than the times before, because when he turned around now, Dean was standing right in front of him.  
"I thought you got lost", Dean said softly and smiled. Cas could do nothing but stare at Dean.

The library was still dark, only the candles illuminated it. And these candles were now standing so that it looked as if Dean had wings. Cas opened his mouth. Dean giggled.  
"Cas... Tell me, what is it with you today-"  
This is where Cas interrupted him. He threw himself into Dean's arms and pressed their lips together. Dean must have been surprised, because he could barely keep his balance.  
Cas kissed Dean like there was no tomorrow.

As if struck by lightning, he broke away from Dean and inhaled. Dean also breathed heavily, but grinned at Cas.  
"Cas, what the hell was that?"  
He couldn't ask any more questions, because Cas pushed him against one of the bookshelves and his lips were back on Dean's. Even though this kiss began as stormy as the previous one, Cas slowed the pace. He wrapped both arms around Dean's middle and pushed against him. Dean responded by wrapping his arms around Cas's hips and kissing back. So they now stood in the dark library for a few minutes.

Cas was the first to break away and smiled at Dean.  
"I told you I missed you. Hey, what's up? The music's not playing?!" Cas released himself completely from their embrace and went to the vinyl record player. The smile disappeared.  
He put the needle on and went back to Dean. He pulled Dean a little bit away from the shelf and took him back into his arms. Again, Dean responded. He put his arms around Cas's hips again while Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. The music began.

_Don't...  
Don't close your heart to how you feel.  
Dream...  
And don't be afraid the dream's not real.  
Close your eyes,  
Pretend it's just the two of us again.  
Make believe this moment's here to stay…_

_Touch...  
Touch me the way you used to do.  
I know...  
Tonight could be all i have with you.  
From now on you'll be with someone else instead of me...  
So tonight... let's build this memory.  
For the last time…_

_Hold me now  
Don't cry  
Don't say a word just...  
Hold me now...  
And i... will know though we're apart  
We'll always be together  
Forever in love...  
What do you say when words are not enough?_

_Time...  
Time will be kind once we're apart.  
And your tears...  
Tears will have no place in your heart.  
I wish I...  
I could say how much i'll miss you when you're gone.  
All my love for you will go on and on and…_

_Hold me now  
Don't cry  
Don't say a word just...  
Hold me now  
And try... to understand that...  
I hope that last you'll find  
What you've been searching for.  
Though I won't be there anymore...  
I will always... love you…_

While the song was playing, Cas and Dean had moved slowly swaying to the music. Wrapped tightly in each others arms, spinning in circles. Dean's head resting on Cas's shoulder and Cas's head in Dean's crook of the neck.  
"Cas?" Dean tried to push Cas away, but Cas clung to him.  
"Cas, please! It's gonna be weird. Cas?"  
"No, Dean. Please don't." Cas murmured in Dean's crook of the neck.  
Moments later Dean managed to push Cas away from him so far that they looked at each other. The song was still playing in the background.

_Hold me now  
Don't cry  
Don't say a word just...  
Hold me now  
And I... will know though we're apart  
We'll always be together  
Forever inlove  
What do you say when words are not enough?_

"Cas, what's wrong?" Cas was shaken lightly by Dean. "You cry! Why are you crying?"

_What do you say when words are not enough?_

"No, no, no", Cas thought, "this can't happen. I gotta pull myself together. I got something to say to Dean. I knew it was gonna be hard, but so hard? Dean is so happy. I haven't seen him like this in a long time. Ugh, I can't. But I have to..."  
Cas swallowed.

"Cas, what is it? You're scaring me!"  
"Dean, I..." Cas looked at Dean, tears streaming down his face. "I..."  
"Yeah?!"  
"Dean, just hold me now..."

* * *


	2. Dean or "Always On My Mind"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a gift, but it all ends up different than he thought...

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, Cas was not with him. If they were alone, so if Sam or Jack or whoever wasn't there, they spent the morning together in bed.

Now Dean turned to his right side, he didn't want to get up yet. There was something on Cas's pillow, but with his eyes not yet fully open he couldn't see what it was. He rubbed his eyes a few times and then leaned on his elbows. What he saw now astonished him. He blinked and looked again. In fact...  
A bouquet of roses, the most beautiful roses Dean had ever seen and a cassette.

"Huh?!" thought Dean and watched the cassette.  
"Cas Love Tracks" was on it, and something else that made Dean smile. Cas had written "To Dean" very neatly in Enochian. Dean shook his head in amusement. "Oh, Cas," he sighed softly. Then he got up, got dressed quickly, picked up the mixtape and the flowers and went into the kitchen.

When he got there, he put the flowers in a glass, since they had no vases. He left the cassette in his trouser pocket. Then he made himself breakfast. Since, as he saw, there was hardly any food left, he decided to go shopping afterwards.

His phone was buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a message from Sam. When he opened the message, his brother and Jack smiled at him. Dean rolled his eyes, but he had to grin. 'Our case is going well and as I heard from Cas, you got home safe last night. I hope everything is well with you and you are enjoying your time together?' Sam's message said.

Dean took a photo of the bouquet and was about to send it when he remembered that it was total nonsense. He read the message again. Something confused him.  
'[...] Enjoying your time together?' How did Sam... Well, maybe Cas had mentioned it.  
He shook his head briefly, got up, and put his plate in the sink. Then he grabbed a jacket and went to the car.

He'd been driving for a while on Highway 281, and he remembered he had Cas' tape. He pulled it out of his pocket, took the cover off and put it in.  
The first song was 'Right Here Waiting' by Richard Marx. Dean looked a little surprised in the direction of the cassette but decided to let it go. Songs 2 to 4 were 'It Must Have Been Love' by Roxette, 'Nothings Gonna Change My Love' by Glenn Medeiros and 'Power of Love' by Frankie goes to Hollywood.  
When song number 5 started Dean had to smile. It was 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. This choice of music was so typically Cas.  
"If Sam knew I was listening to this kind of music, I bet he'd look at me in a weird way," Dean thought.

He and Cas had once, when they had made up a case to get time alone, made a movie night. They'd spent a few days in a motel a few states away from the bunker and had rented some of the greatest love stories in history.  
In this list were: 'Dirty Dancing', 'Gone with the Wind', 'The Notebook', 'Pretty Woman', 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind', 'When Harry met Sally...', 'Out of Africa', 'Notting Hill', 'City of Angels' and of course 'Titanic'. But their absolute favourite of the 30 or so films they rented was 'Bodyguard'. Therefore it is not surprising for Dean that the song of Whitney Houston was included.

Dean was happy. Cas had done everything right with the tape. And now when he thought about it, he admitted to himself that he had been holding out on Cas for far too long. He decided as soon as he got home, he would call Cas. He would ask him to come by and then tell him that in the future he would stand by him in public. Let the others think what they wanted to think.

Now he noticed that there was no more music playing. He took out the cassette and looked. More than half of the tape was played. Dean frowned, put it back in, and rewound a little bit. Nothing. "Hmm," he did, repeating the process until the end of the tape was reached. He took the tape out, turned it over, and put it back in.  
He didn't expect what he heard now. It was Cas.

" _ **Hello, Dean.**_ " Break. Dean looked at the tape. "Cas?," he whispered.  
" _ **Yes, Dean. You're probably wondering why you're listening to me right now. Don't worry, I'm not the car again, like I was back then. No, this time I actually played it to the cassette. When you say it like that?**_ "

Dean smiled, he could very well imagine how Cas had tilted his head when he asked this.

" _ **Anyway. The reason I recorded this is because I need to tell you something. Actually, I wanted to tell you this yesterday. That's also the reason for the dinner. But I couldn't make it. You looked so happy and relaxed, I just couldn't.**_ "

Cas cleared his throat and Dean suddenly had a very bad feeling.

" _ **Dean...Let's start slow. I hope you saw the bouquet of roses and maybe you looked at it?! Let me explain. The purple rose in the middle is to tell you that for me you were my love at first sight'. The red roses around it, eight in number, represent the unconditional love I have given you since we were together, in purgatory and afterwards. The eight dark pink roses represent eight years of gratitude. It is not a matter of course and that is why I am grateful that I was allowed to spend this time at your side. The last eight roses are orange. They stand for the years in which I was with you and in which I was so happy and felt so safe as never before.**_"

Cas had stopped talking and Dean heard him sobbing. Meanwhile Dean himself had driven to the side, because he was crying and could not spot the road anymore. Cas had scared him many times before, but this time he topped everything.

" _ **Dean, what I want to tell you is that if you're listening to this, it's over. I'm never gonna come to you, never hug you, never tell you that there's always hope. We'll never have movie night again, we'll never eat together anymore, never fall asleep together again. Never again will we solve a case together and most importantly, this is the last time-**_ "

Here Cas broke off in a tearful voice, waited briefly, cleared his throat and then continued speaking in a husky voice.

" _ **This is the last time I can tell you that I love you! Please Dean, always remember that I did what I did for you and also for your brother. Please remember that.**_ "

Cas's voice had become low and Dean stared straight out the window. He couldn't believe that what he heard here was real.

" ** _I made a deal with the Empty. When we brought Jack back. The Empty had appeared in heaven as a black, liquid mass and occupied the angels Naomi and Dumah. So she had found Jack's heaven and told him he was going to the Empty, not hell. The Empty would be much worse._**  
 ** _We fought, but eventually she agreed to let me take Jack's place. So that the boy could go on living. But unlike usual, the Empty let me live on. She just said she'd come to collect payment when I was really happy. Then she'd come and get me, as punishment for waking her._**  
 ** _I had hoped that feeling would never come. But when you said 'I love you' last night, I could sense that you meant it. You were sincere and I was so happy. But after we went to sleep and you fell asleep, the Empty came. I was able to negotiate with her enough to give me a few more hours to say goodbye. Sam and Jack both got a letter. Do you have any idea how much my arm hurts after writing that much?_** "

Cas laughed briefly. It was not a happy laugh.

" ** _But I made this tape for you. Mixtapes are very special and I know that the deal is different for you and me than it is for Sam and me or Jack and me. With Jack you were supposed to get back the little brother you never had._**  
 ** _Dean, I'm sorry! I'll take our last night to eternal sleep as a reminder of the good times. ... So... I only have time to tell you once again that I'm truly sorry and also to tell you that there will be no way to get me back. The last song on this tape is one of our favourite sad songs because it describes us so well._** "

A short break followed, then:

" _ **Farewell, Dean.**_ "

Dean could feel the anger building up inside him. Anger about Cas, and anger about himself for not knowing.  
"Cas, you idiot!" Dean yelled. With his right hand he slapped the steering wheel a couple of times angrily, with his left hand he held on to the steering wheel begging for help. But there was no support for the fall he was experiencing just now.  
When the song started, his head fell on the steering wheel and he cried without restraint.

 _Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
And maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
If I made you feel second best  
_ _(_ _Girl_ _)_ _I'm sorry I was blind_

_You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind_

_And maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
I guess I never told you  
I am so happy that you're mine  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time_

_You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind_

Dean sat up straight again and wiped the tears from his face. "Isn't life a bittersweet melody?", he asked himself. "At the time, Cas told me that if everyone else had left, he would be the only one by my side. And now", Dean smiled sadly, "now everyone else is here and he is gone. What an irony."

_Tell me  
Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
And give me  
Give me one more chance to keep you satisfied  
I'll keep you satisfied_

During the last verse, Dean had started the engine and was driving off. Lost in thought, he had just driven back on the road. If he had looked over his shoulder or in the mirror, he would have seen the truck approaching from behind. But this way...  
The truck hit the Impala with full force and threw it into the roads ditch opposite. There the car overturned and came to a halt on the roof. The cassette continued to run.

_Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
You were always on my mind (you were always on my mind)  
You were always on my mind_

"Sir?" In the meantime the truck driver had arrived at the Impala.

_You were always on my mind (you were always on my mind)  
You were always on my mind_

"Sir, can you hear me?"  
The tape clicked, it was over. "Farewell, Cas!" Dean muttered, which sounded more like gargling.  
"Sir, did you say something?" The truck driver turned to Dean with the phone on his ear. He had dialed 911 and now he knew the ambulance was coming.  
Five minutes later the ambulance came, but the paramedics couldn't do anything for Dean anymore.

Dean and Cas had both remained true to the name of the song. Their thoughts had been with each other until the end.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry!!!!


	3. Sam & Jack or "If I Could (Not) Be Where You Are"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets the worst news he could get. He falls, but he can get up again, also because of Jack's help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the end of the last chapter, but I wanted to write the story like this ;)  
> But now there's a happy ending, which I'm sure nobody thought of...

* * *

Sam had been told over the phone what had happened.  
Contrary to what he was used to, he had not reacted to this message. He had looked at Jack and just told him that they had to go back immediately. Jack had packed up and they had left. Eventually they were on Highway 281 and they passed the same spot where Dean was killed. Sam just drove right past it and if Jack noticed something, he didn't say anything.

Before they got to the bunker, Sam drove to the police station to pick up the small box with Dean's personal things in it. Without comment, Sam put the box in the back seat. Then they drove on and a little later they reached the bunker.

Sam had spent many days and nights trying to find out where Dean was. But no one would tell him where his brother was now. Not the angels, not the demons, not the witches, not the other hunters. No one would help him. They seemed glad to finally have the Winchester brothers like they wanted. One gone, and the other exhausted and helpless.

During that time, and the weeks that followed, Sam got worse and worse. They had been able to bury Dean and he was now resting next to Mary. Jack had suggested this and Sam hadn't objected. He hoped that Dean was in heaven, in his own and with everything that made him happy.

Sam was getting thinner and thinner and looked more tired every day. He couldn't even be there for Jack, who had lost the only father he had ever had. He knew that Jack was sad, and he was suffering the loss. Only, either Jack didn't care so much or he was just good at hiding it. He walked around that bunker as happy and unknowing as ever. It drove Sam crazy, and one night he was yelling at Jack. He was very drunk and afterwards, smiling bitterly, he realized that he was behaving like his own father. Jack only left his room after that when he could be sure that Sam wouldn't see him.

Every time Jack could see Sam, headphones were on his head. Sam alone knew what kind of music was in them.But what Jack could say was that there was one song in this playlist that made him cry even more than the rest.

It was a Thursday afternoon when Sam reread the letter from Castiel. The angel had explained how the deal had come about and how much the brothers had meant to him. Cas had also briefly told about the last evening with Dean. Especially how happy Dean had been. Sam was saddened that he had not been able to see his brother anymore. But he was happy that Castiel could take this beautiful memory to his 'grave'.

Sam sat in his room, but he forgot to close the door. Jack, who had dared to go into the library and read his book very quietly, suddenly heard a song. He followed the very sad melody and stopped at Sam's door. Sam sat with his back to the hall and therefore could not see Jack.

_Where are you this moment?  
Only in my dreams.  
You're missing, but you're always  
A heartbeat from me.  
I'm lost now without you,  
I don't know where you are.  
I keep watching, I keep hoping,  
But time keeps us apart._

_Is there a way I can find you,  
Is there a sign I should know,  
Is there a road I could follow  
To bring you back home?_

Jack swallowed and was about to burst into tears himself. This song reflected complete despair. He wanted to go to Sam and tell him that he wasn't alone.

_Winter lies before me  
Now you're so far away.  
In the darkness of my dreaming  
The light of you will stay._

_If I could be close beside you  
If I could be where you are  
If I could reach out and touch you  
And bring you back home._

Jack had backed out by now and Sam... Sam had slipped from the bed to the floor and was crying uncontrollably again. He missed Dean. He missed the brother and best friend he'd always had at his side. He missed the little taunts, the gloating comments, Dean's music, Dean's food, even Dean's long showers. It had always been a sign that he was not alone. Those rare little touches. Sometimes a hand on the arm, sometimes on the shoulder. What would Sam give to get one last hug from his big brother?!  
Sam was curled up on the floor by now, looking like a little baby.

_Is there a way I can find you  
Is there a sign I should know  
Is there a road I can follow  
To bring you back home?_

_To me._

Sam was at the very end, he couldn't take it anymore and just wanted to leave.

Another week went by without Sam moving from his room. Jack had gotten into the habit of leaving food outside his door. In most cases, Sam would only take a few bites. Too little, but still something.  
But now that Sam hadn't eaten for a whole week, it was too much for Jack. He sat on his bed and wondered who else he could ask for help. He had already called Jody, but after several unsuccessful attempts he had given up. One last possibility was this young woman Sam had talked about a few times. After much thinking, he remembered that Dean and Sam had once told him about a retirement home where she had worked under a false name. He also knew that Sam kept a flyer somewhere.

But since Sam rarely left his room, Jack waited until Sam had fallen asleep. He knew that he now only had a few minutes before Sam would wake up again through a nightmare. He had seen that happen.  
Jack found this flyer in a small wooden box under Sam's bed, took it, put the box back and left the room. He would call there tomorrow, maybe they could help him.

The next morning he called the Oak Park Retirement Home. He introduced himself as Dean Winchester, because he thought he could get more information that way. After he got in touch, he heard laughter in the background and then nothing. He was about to hang up when a very nice sounding lady answered.

"Dean? Is that really you? I'm so happy to hear from you."  
"Um", Jack didn't quite know what to say, "this ain't Dean. I'm Jack Kline. Who are you?"  
"Me? I'm Mildred Baker. I had a run-in with Dean a few years back. But what are you calling here for?"  
"Sam and Dean told me they came to you about a case. There was a huntress involved. She's deaf. I forget her name, but I know she was on the case. I really need her name because Sam's getting worse and I think she's the only one who can help now."  
"What happened?"  
"Dean died in a car accident and Sam can't handle it."  
"Oh-" That's all I could hear.  
"Mildred?"  
"Yes, I'm still here. I'm sorry about Dean. I really liked him." Mildred cleared her throat. "And as for the huntress... her name is Eileen Leahy. She taught me sign language back then so I could talk to my daughter. Is there anything else you need?"  
"No, thanks. You have helped me a lot. Thank you very much."  
"Say hello to Sam for me."

After the phone call, it was to take a full two days for Jack to locate Eileen.  
He explained what had happened and she apologized for not hearing about it. Since she lived alone, those messages didn't reach her. It was also agreed that she would not go near the brothers for her own safety. But Eileen promised that she would leave immediately and the next afternoon she was there.

She introduced herself to Jack who was sitting in the library and then went to Sam. On the way to his room, she noticed a bouquet of flowers in a corner that had dried up but still looked fresh.

Curious as he was, but with a proper distance, Jack followed Eileen. She disappeared into Sam's room and nothing was heard anymore. The next morning she appeared in the kitchen, prepared a small breakfast for two, took it and disappeared again.

Two days later Sam was sitting at the kitchen table when Jack came into the kitchen in the morning. Sam looked up, got up and went to Jack. Without a word he took the boy in his arms, squeezed him tight and then left the kitchen.

A week later, Sam, Eileen and Jack were sitting in front of the television. They had completed a Harry Potter marathon and when Jack, sitting on the floor, turned around, he had to smile. Both Sam and Eileen had fallen asleep. Sam's head was resting on Eileen's lap and Eileen had turned slightly to the side so that her head was on her shoulder.

A month later, the three of them were just finishing dinner, Jack noticed something.  
Sam and Eileen stood at the stove. Eileen at the pot and Sam behind her. He had both arms wrapped around her middle and whispered something in her ear. She turned her head slightly and looked at Sam in a dreamy way. He smiled at her.  
Sam no longer looked as if he wanted to be where his brother was.

Jack was pleased to see this. Sam smiled again, sometimes he even laughed again. He had no more dark circles under his eyes, rarely woke up because of nightmares and had also regained his former strength. Sam had never said it to him, but Jack could sense that Sam was glad he had brought Eileen. Sam would probably never get over the loss of his brother completely, but with Eileen he could go back to life.

As Sam kissed Eileen, Jack cleared his throat. The two adults looked at him.  
"I thought we were here in the kitchen." Jack tilted his head to the side with a questioning look. "What's going on? You two have been acting so strange all day, you can hardly keep your hands off each other?!"

Sam and Eileen looked at each other smiling, then they turned back to Jack.  
"You know, Jack", Eileen started and put her hand on Sam's, so that they were both resting on her stomach "eight months from now..."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story, despite the deaths?!
> 
> With the ending, I wanted to give Sam the normal life he always wished for.  
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think of the story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:
> 
> *YouTube* - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_ed_QYWzlcEC1Wp8peuIgETI0kJFJ6Xf
> 
> *Spotify* - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6k3qFh2Ed63admYBkDetws?si=I3r2nZ60QLqdQgu9z3a6dw&fbclid=IwAR0m8odqLHA-e1vIrvqyHXloYUdPTIH639stF32H5_gmpZ40brEHLMdpgZU
> 
> *Deezer* - https://www.deezer.com/de/playlist/7521810022


End file.
